La verdadera venganza de Rosalie Hale
by MissRosalie
Summary: La noche en que Rosalie se vengó de Royce, algo se salió de los planes. Un error que ahora la persigue y tendrá que arreglar.
1. La visita

1934

La última vez que tenía un vestido de novia en mi cuerpo, estaba probándomelo para el gran día. Nunca me habría imaginado que la próxima vez que lo usaría, sería para Royce...para matar a Royce.  
Asesinar a los dos guardias fue cosa de segundos. Era muy fácil matar a un humano en las manos de un vampiro, pero yo cuidaba de no derramar su sangre.

Los gritos despavoridos de Royce eran música para mis oídos, tal como mi llanto lo fue para él aquella maldita noche. Abrí la puerta con apremio, sonriéndole al hombre que estaba en una esquina arrodillado, bañado en alcohol y miedo.

-Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, querido. -Dije con voz tranquila mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y me avecinaba hacia él... Y los gritos se hacían eco en la habitación.

_

2010

-Rosalie. -Emmett consiguió sacarme de mis recuerdos. Como siempre.

Tomé su mano extendida, que parecía esperar la mía hace un buen rato, y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas hermosa?- preguntó mientras doblaba el jeep en la última curva para llegar a la gran casa.  
-Muy lejos. -admití un tanto insegura. Miré la unión de nuestras manos y borré instantáneamente todo recuerdo desagradable, como siempre lo hacía.

Llegamos a casa junto con el atardecer, a la hora que habíamos acordado. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en la isla en unas merecidas vacaciones, dejándonos a cargo la casa y por supuesto controlando a Alice y las fiestas.

-Espera- Emmett besó mi mano antes de soltarla y se bajó del jeep con un ágil salto. Lo rodeó con una extensa sonrisa en su rostro y llegó hasta mi puerta. -Hemos llegado señorita - La abrió y me tendió su mano para que yo pudiera bajar el metro de altura de su auto.

-Muchas gracias señor- Imité su tono propio de nuestra época y bajé, apoyada en su mano.

Sin soltarnos caminamos hasta la casa, mientras la puerta de entrada se abría.

-¡Tíos! - Mi pequeña princesa Nessie salió a saludarnos con aquella sonrisa suya que nos hacía suspirar.  
-Princesita - Abracé y besé los cabellos rizados de mi sobrina.  
-¡Me ausento un día y ya casi me alcanzas en tamaño!- Emmett le reprochaba con fingida molestia. -¿Cómo estás Ness?  
-Bien tío, gracias. Pasen pasen...

Al entrar nos encontramos con Alice bajando las escaleras muy emocionada, recibiéndonos con una sonrisa.

-Justo a la hora - Ella se acercó hasta la puerta de la cocina en donde Jasper apareció a los cinco segundos. -Y tú también. -le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

-He aprendido a no hacerla esperar, mi pequeña dama. - Jasper le sonrió y tomó el mentón de Alice. Ella le respondió con un toque en la punta de su nariz, de forma juguetona.

-¿Aló? - Emmett carraspeó para llamar la atención y la pareja aludida se volvió al mismo tiempo, lanzándole una mirada divertida.

Solté la mano de Emmett para acercarme a la mesa del comedor, en donde Renesmee hacía una de sus esculturas de barro que tanto le gustaban, aunque siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer lobos.

-¿Qué harás hoy pequeña? - Le pregunté curiosa.  
-Un lobo como Seth, y ya no soy pequeña, tía. - Hizo un perfecto puchero.  
-Para mi siempre serás pequeña.

En realidad Renesmee ya tenía una madurez física de unos doce años, y se convertía en toda una mujer, con cabellos rizados extendidos por toda su espalda, aparcando la mirada de muchos y muchas.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué viste? - Escuché a Emmett hablando en el living.  
-Tendremos visitas. Alguien llegará en seis minutos.

El movimiento en la otra habitacion se alteró y enseguida tuve una extraña sensación de proteger a mi sobrina, tomandola de la mano en cuanto ella se levantó del asiento para ir a esperar a la visita.

-Espera, ve tras de mí. - Me levanté con la tensión a flor de piel, colocándome como un escudo protector frente a Renesmee.

Nos encontramos todos en el hall. Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y Jasper la calmaba pasando su mano por su espalda, y además influyendo con su don. Emmett tenía una postura relajada como siempre, pero al verme tensa se acercó a mi con aquella sonrisa que me calmaba más que el don de mi hermano.

-Tranquila, seguro es un nómada que rastreó nuestro olor. -Emmett besó mi mejilla sin lograr algun cambio en mi tensa actitud.

A los seis minutos como Alice predijo, sentimos los pasos de alguien en los alrededores de la casa. Emmett se acercó a la puerta y la abrió antes de que fuese tocada. Deposité mis ojos en Renesmee, verificando que estuviera bien, y ella me dedicó una sonrisa confiada, pero no podía devolvérsela.

-Espero no inportunar con mi visita. - la voz conocida del visitante hizo eco en mi cabeza.

Me quedé petrificada, viendo con ojos de terror a Nessie, e inclusive dejando de respirar. Me voltié para verificar, aunque reconocería su asquerosa voz en donde fuera, solo que ahora era más fina, debido a su condición de vampiro.

Era él, saludando con una sínica sonrisa a Emmett, quien no tenía idea de quien era realmente, y de saberlo, la bienvenida hubiera sido totalmente distinta.


	2. ¿Royce King II? Pero él está muerto

-Mi nombre es Ryan- Dijo con su tono engañador mientras estiraba la mano para saludar a Emmett. La ironía del momento casi me produce risa, pero el temor era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. Mi único miedo era Renesmee.

-Emmett- Sacudió su mano contra la de él y sonrió como siempre. ¿Porqué demonios nunca le mostré una foto? -Pasa hombre, no te quedes ahí.

El vampiro se adentró en la casa con fingida timidez, bajo la mirada de Alice quien no dejó de fruncir su ceño en todo momento. En ese entonces me di cuenta que Jasper me miraba preocupado. Asentí una vez dándole a entender que estaba bien e intenté controlar mi tensión. Él debe de haberlo notado pues al segundo me sentí un poco más relajada, aunque no podía dejar de vigilar cada paso del vampiro.

-Vengo de un viaje muy largo- Comenzó a hablar mientras era custodiado por Emmett al living. -Quería pasar a descansar a algún lugar pero estoy harto de esos lugares de humanos y finalmente rastreé su olor. -Me dedicó una mirada rápida.

Desvié mi mirada con asco y tomé a Renesmee de la mano, llevándomela al otro cuarto. Alice me siguió y pude oír a Jasper unirse a la conversa aunque sin participar de ella.

-No quiero que te separes de mí, si? -Le dije a Nessie en un susurro solo para nosotras, sin soltar su mano.  
-Rosalie, ¿qué pasa? -Alice llegó a nuestro lado y me miró ansiosa, buscando en mi futuro seguramente.  
-Nada.-mentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, escuchando la conversación en el living. Emmett parecía relajado, aunque todos pudimos sentir algo de la tensión de Jasper.

-Tú sabes algo- Alice acertó.  
-No es así. -Respondí con un siseo y Renesmee se asustó un poco. -Lo siento.

Miré por la ventana intentando buscar una solución a todo ésto. Tenía que sacar a Nessie de acá, y sólo se me ocurrió llamar a Edward que se encontraba en Seattle con Bella. Claramente él vendría inmediatamente si se trataba de su hija, pero él lo iba a reconocer en cuanto lo viera. Debía hablar con él primero.

Comencé a caminar hasta la puerta de salida con Ness, pero Alice me detuvo a mitad de camino, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Porqué vas a dejar a Nessie con Edward? - Alice adivinó mi futuro.  
-¿Tía que está pasando? -Mi sobrina preguntó con miedo en sus ojos.

Se escuchó movimiento en la sala contigua, y de pronto apareció Emmett a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Dónde van mis chicas?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Alcancé a divisar a Jasper de pie aún en el living. Serio.  
-Compras de emergencia.-Alice dijo de forma natural.-Vamos chicas...-Nos apuró saliendo de casa en un segundo. Mi hermana se subió a su porshe, a una velocidad increíble incluso para un vampiro.

Tomamos camino a Seattle y calculando estaríamos en media hora allá, acaso menos. Tenía a Nessie aferrada a mí, protegiéndola incluso cuando habíamos dejado el peligro atrás. Alice simplemente guardó silencio en el trayecto y se dedicó a manejar rápidamente para llegar luego a casa o seguramente para poder enterarse de lo que ocurría. Todos sabíamos como odiaba no saber que pasaba.

-Edward, ¿dónde están? - Hablé por teléfono cuando ya entrábamos en la ciudad.  
-En el muelle.- Respondió confundido. -¿Por-?

No dejé que siguiera preguntando y partimos a la costa, sin decir nuevamente ni una palabra. La lluvia comenzó a apoderarse del cielo grisáceo, cayendo sobre las ventanas del porshe. Besé los cabellos de Renesmee y ella tocó mi rostro con su mano tibia, dando a entender que estaba preocupada y confundida. Le dediqué una sonrisa como pude, aunque dudo que se lo haya creído.

Llegamos al muelle y divisamos el volvo de Edward estacionado. Bella estaba parada en el muelle, mirando al horizonte y mi hermano nos esperaba apoyado en el capó.

-Ve con tu madre- Le dije a Nessie y abrí la puerta del porshe.

Mi niña salió corriendo donde Bella y ella la recibió con un abrazo, dedicándonos una mirada de preocupación pero guardando distancia. Finalmente me bajé del porshe, seguida de Alice por supuesto.

Edward se horrorizó. Su rostro se desfiguró al ver las imágenes del vampiro en nuestras cabezas.

-Eso es imposible...-susurró cuando llegué a su lado.  
-¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios pasa? -Alice se impacientó.  
-Royce. -Edward me dijo con un tono de pánico y confusión.  
-¿Royce? ¿Royce King II? -Alice pronunció su nombre como si fuese un insulto. -Pero él está muerto.  
-Siempre me llamó la atención cómo lograbas controlar tus pensamientos Rosalie, pero hoy me has sorprendido. -Edward me miró con ira. -Ahora tú me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó realmente esa noche.


	3. La verdad de los hechos

Miré a Edward un tanto enojada y solté un largo suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Había ocultado tan bien esos pensamientos por tantos años que me fue un poco difícil volver a sacarlos a luz.

-Rosalie empieza. – Edward se impacientó.

-Vale. Entren al auto. No quiero que Nessie nos escuche. – Les pedí a mis hermanos y ellos compartieron una mirada pero me hicieron caso.

Edward se sentó al volante, Alice de copiloto y yo atrás, en medio de los dos. Solo mi hermana se volteó a verme. Edward se limitó a mirarme por el espejo retrovisor, con la furia saliéndole por los ojos ya que los pensamientos de aquella noche comenzaban a brotar en mi memoria y él los estaba leyendo. Fue entonces que se volteó un segundo, con el dorado frío de sus pupilas, queriendo seguramente matarme.

-Rosalie…- Alice estiró su mano para posarla sobre la mía pero evité el contacto. Continué mirando a Edward, diciéndole mentalmente que me dejara explicar todo y él sólo asintió, volteándose nuevamente y apretando el volante con fuerza, pero al límite para no romperlo.

-Bien. – Comencé cuando ya todos los recuerdos reales estaban listos para ser contados. –Esa noche fue el broche de oro. Estaba abrochando el último botón forrado de seda del vestido de novia que había robado y sonreía frente al espejo, dichosa de poder cumplir mi venganza. Por un momento la nostalgia me había invadido, viéndome en aquel vestido, a sabiendas que nunca más lo usaría. – Solté una pequeña risa, algo amarga- Maté a los dos guardias, si. Un par de humanos vendidos no iban a estropear mi plan, por supuesto. Y así fue como comenzó la tortura.

Alice desvió la mirada mientras que Edward se masajeaba el tabique nasal, frunciendo el ceño como si las cejas se le fueran a juntar.

-Fueron tres horas que disfruté de sus gritos, de sus súplicas para lo matara luego, pero yo quería más. Nada de lo que hiciera iba a hacerme sentir que había la venganza estaba completa. Nada excepto—

-Transformarlo. – Edward terminó la frase con un toque ácido en su voz.

-Exacto.

-Quería que sufriera el mismo dolor que yo esa noche cuando Carlisle me transformó. Ustedes saben que puedes perder la cordura con esa quemazón y luego despertar con esa sed, queriendo solo una cosa. – Continué mirando por la ventana. – Si yo iba a vivir eternamente con esa condena, él también. Pero el plan inicial era matarlo antes de que se transformara. Por eso lo llevé fuera de la ciudad, en donde sus gritos no se oyeran y apenas lo mordí en la mano, arrancando a metros de distancia por la tentación de probar su sangre. Pero sentía tanto asco de él que ni el frenesí fue capaz de dominarme. Simplemente lo observé desde lejos, torturándose, quemándose en el fuego de la transformación humano-vampiro. Y así pasaron 5 horas en que sus gritos se iban convirtiendo en gruñidos y la piel se le volvía más blanca. Pero aún faltaba más tiempo. Según Esme yo estuve casi cuatro días convirtiéndome, y me hubiera encantado verlo sufrir todo ese tiempo pero solamente me quedé dos días allí con él. Cuando estuve segura de que la sangre se le estaba secando, me acerqué a él y me reí. Me carcajeaba como él lo hizo esa maldita noche. Me burlaba de su dolor y supe que estaba completa. Que era hora de terminar con su vida. Lo arrastré del brazo por el bosque hasta llegar a un barranco. Pensaba que no iba a ser vampiro hasta completar la transformación, pero ya su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir a la caída. Lo creí muerto cuando no lo vi moverse, y fue tiempo después que Carlisle me explicó como matar a un vampiro y las dudas comenzaron.

-Debí escarbar en tu mente- Edward siseó.

-Técnicamente yo solo llegué con ese pensamiento a casa. Que había matado a Royce.

-Pero no lo hiciste en realidad. Esperaste mucho tiempo Rosalie – Alice hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé. Nunca encontraron el cuerpo y pensaba que simplemente no habían buscado en los bosques. Pero me equivoqué. R oyce sobrevivió y se convirtió. Y todo fue mi culpa… Ahora él me encontró y tengo miedo por Renesmee. – Admití.

-Hay que matarlo. Ahora. – Edward dijo.

-Pero está en casa con Emmett y Jasper. – Alice me miró con ojos asustados. – Emmett…

-Lo sé. Se volvería loco de saber la verdad. – Me acerqué a Alice y tomé su mano. – Él no puede saberlo. Entre los tres podemos matar a Royce y borrar éste capítulo.

-¡Basta de mentiras Rosalie! – Edward golpeó el volante y se volteó furioso.

-Edward, Rosalie tiene razón. Emmett no tendría piedad. Sería mil veces peor. – Alice lo intentó calmar. Se perdió un momento en una visión y su rostro se llenó de miedo. –Mil veces peor. – Confirmó.

Con Edward nos miramos un largo tiempo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, con rabia. Y en mi mente sólo le repetía una y otra vez que no le diría a Emmett.

-Díselo- Dijo finalmente.

-Emmett se volvería loco.

-Díselo Rosalie.

-No, no puedo. Le he mentido por tantos años…

-Se lo diré yo entonces. – Edward tomó las llaves del auto y salió con rapidez, caminando hacia donde estaban Bella y Nessie.

Me bajé del auto rápidamente, siguiéndolo.

-¡No te atrevas Edward! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – Le grité, alcanzándolo a mitad de camino. Él se agarró el pelo con las manos, notablemente confundido y frustrado.

-Tú, Alice, Bella, Esme. – Edward me tomó de los brazos furioso- Renesmee. Todas ustedes están en peligro por ese pervertido. Ya no es un humano, y vamos a ver si tiene algún don. – Me soltó y miró a Bella quien abrazaba a Nessie con fuerza.- Vamos a casa a arreglar esto de una buena vez ¿si?

Asentí y caminé hacia el auto sentándome en el asiento trasero. Alice seguía perdida en sus visiones pero no las revelaba, seguramente por las indecisiones entre Edward y yo. Finalmente Edward, Bella y Renesmee subieron al auto también y tomamos rumbo a Forks. Era hora de decisiones.


	4. Culpabilidad

-Alice, tú te llevarás a Renesmee con Charlie y se quedarán allí hasta que yo decida lo contrario. –Edward dijo apenas estacionó el auto frente a la casa. Fue casi un susurro pero con tono autoritario.

-Voy. –Alice se bajó del auto en el segundo siguiente y Edward abrió la puerta del garaje con el control remoto, dejando relucir su porshe amarillo, el cual estaba encendiendo ya al segundo siguiente.

Bella por su parte abrazaba a Nessie, y ésta se lo devolvía, con un evidente temor en sus ojos chocolate. La culpa me dominó en ese preciso momento, más aún de lo que ya me atormentaba. Estaba tomándole el peso a mis malas decisiones, analizando las consecuencias que esto me podría traer. ¿Acaso Emmett me perdonaría por mentirle durante todos éstos años? ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar Royce? Esas y muchas preguntas más rondaron en mi pensamiento, angustiándome con sus respuestas algo predecibles. Emmett no me perdonaría tan fácil, y Royce…Él podía llegar lejos. Si estaba sentado en mi living hablando con mi pareja, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si tan sólo fuese un nómada visitante, me daba la clara respuesta de que podía llegar a más, mucho más.

Edward apagó el motor y se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Ella se bajó con la niña abrazada aún, compartiendo una mirada preocupada con mi hermano; desde que los Vulturis vinieron a comprobar la existencia de Nessie, Edward y Bella no habían estado con ese aire de temor en sus miradas, el mismo que yo estaba sintiendo puesto que ésta vez la culpa era sólo mía, y ponía en riesgo la existencia de mi familia.

-Estará bien con Alice. –Edward le dijo calmadamente, depositando un beso a secas en la frente de Bella. Ella lo sintió tanto como se vio, interrogándole con la mirada. Intercambiaron un momento de silencio observándose el uno al otro, el cual comprendí como una comunicación de mente, gracias a que Bella podía liberarse de su escudo hacía ya muchos años.

Y así fue; Edward respondió en un susurro algo inaudible para mí que me encontraba a dos metros de distancia, y Bella asintió denotando alivio, aunque sólo fue un atisbo. Ella tomó a Nessie del rostro y sus ojos se cruzaron en un íntimo momento. Unas palabras entre ellas fue suficiente, para luego finalizar la despedida con un abrazo casi doloroso a la vista. Alice por su parte ya estaba con su auto listo para partir, y cuando hubo terminado de abrazar a Nessie, Bella la fue a dejar al asiento del copiloto, ayudándola con el cinturón de seguridad. Edward se limitó a mirar desde lejos.

-Alice…- Bella dio la vuelta al auto y se asomó por la ventanilla del piloto.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Con una melodiosa y convencedora voz, Alice calmó a Bella, dejándole ver la verdad de sus visiones a través de sus sinceros ojos miel, ojos que no le mentirían en una situación como ésta. – Le enviaré tus cariños a Charlie.

Bella asintió al momento que dejaba salir una risa entre un sollozo sin lágrimas, a secas. Y así fue como Alice por fin partió con Nessie a casa de Charlie. Edward abrazó a la desconsolada Bella, viendo el amarillo posche mezclarse contra el verde musgoso del bosque hasta finalmente desaparecer y sólo dejar el eco de su motor.

Culpabilidad. Era todo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Una extraña sensación se posó en lo más profundo de mi estómago, allí dónde se escondían los nervios, el miedo, la ansiedad humana. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable en años como en estos momentos, y no era Royce precisamente quien me provocaba esa sensación, si no que yo misma.

-Jasper se llevará a Emmett, mientras que nosotros tres nos encargamos. –Edward se acercó y en un susurro comenzó a trazar el plan que terminaría con todo de una vez. Era simple. Convencer a Emmett de ir a un lugar no era difícil, sobre todo si era Jasper quien lo hacía e involucraba acción, cacería o apuestas. En menos de media hora tendríamos a Royce en las brazas si todo resultaba como lo planeábamos.

Edward caminó delante de nosotras, y al paso sentimos la voz grave de Emmett entre risas, como si se encontrase con uno de nuestra familia. Me sorprendí de lo sínica de la situación y de hasta dónde fue capaz de llegar aquel hombre que destruyó mi humanidad en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Chicos, hay visita. –Emmett nos llamó apenas la manilla giró bajo la mano de Edward. Los tres nos encaminamos hacia la sala de estar en donde las posiciones seguían siendo casi las mismas, sólo que Jasper se había sentado y parecía tener un aspecto más relajado, hasta que yo me topé de nuevo con el rostro de Royce y los abrumadores recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar, dejando la tensión apoderarse de mi cuerpo y del de Jasper por supuesto.

Emmett se levantó del sillón y a paso humano se acercó a mí, posando su mano de forma delicada pero firme en la parte baja de mi espalda para atraerme a él, dándome un rápido beso como de costumbre. Alcancé en ese segundo a ver a Royce, el cual nos miraba besarnos con el sarcasmo y la hipocresía en su rostro. Aparté a Emmett un poco de mí para no brindarle un espectáculo al maldito, sin embargo me quedé a su lado, tomando su mano con la fuerza necesaria para aclararle que no quería que se alejara.

-Jasper, acompáñame a la cocina un momento. Tengo un recado de Alice. –Bella improvisó cuando se formó un silencio algo incómodo y acto seguido ambos partieron en pasos sigilosos, seguidos de murmullos que cada vez se hicieron más lejanos. Seguramente Bella le explicaba todo, incluyendo el plan de sacar a Emmett de allí.


	5. Planes de matanza

Silencio incómodo. Fue todo lo que pude captar del momento en que Jasper y Bella desaparecieron de la cocina. Emmett parecía tan relajado, con una sonrisa pequeña que sólo dejaba entrever sus hoyuelos, pero parecía no percatarse de la tensa posición de Edward, y sobre todo la mía. Las manecillas de un reloj al otro lado de la casa se escuchaban, prueba fehaciente del silencio rotundo. Y Royce…Descaradamente sentado como si fuese su territorio.

-Bueno, ángel. ¿Dónde quedó mi sobrina consentida?- Emmett rompió el silencio con su voz animada, dirigiéndome la mirada totalmente a mí.

-Con su abuelo materno. –Respondí a secas, intentando sostener la vista con la de mi pareja, aunque fuese mientras duraban mis palabras. La idea era no darle información a Royce.

-Claro. –Emmett asumió. –Hace días no iba a verlo.

-Así es. –Edward se aproximó a nuestro lado, específicamente al mío. De pronto me encontré en medio de ambos, pero aún así no me sentía protegida en absoluto.

Edward debió oír mis pensamientos, sin duda, ya que compartió una mirada de seguridad conmigo, que sólo duró un segundo para no alterar el orden de las cosas, pero lo suficiente para que yo comprendiese. Con la misma complicidad le devolví la mirada.

Acto seguido, los pasos seguros de Jasper, acompañados por los de Bella, se hicieron eco en la amplia habitación, apagando por un momento el incómodo silencio que reinaba sobre todos.

-Debo disculparme pero es tiempo de cacería para mí. –Jasper como nunca tomó la iniciativa de la conversación, acercándose al grupo de la forma más casual posible, hasta llegar a dirigirse a Emmett. –Tú me debes unas cuantas, hermano. ¿Qué dices?

-Suena tentador pero no lo necesito por ahora. –Se excusó. Sin embargo todos pudimos sentir algo de la oleada que Jasper enviaba hacia él para intentar convencerlo. En vano.

Emmett parecía tan inmune al don de Jasper como Alice era imprecisa sobre el futuro de un metamorfo. Pensé en insistirle por mi parte, pero Edward me interrumpió, seguramente captando que era una pésima idea puesto que despertaría alguna leve sospecha en él.

-Ryan, te llevaré afuera, cerca del riachuelo tenemos una pequeña terraza donde podrías sentarte a… –Edward profirió en un hilo de voz –a descansar.

-Nada me vendría mejor. Ustedes bien sabrán que cansado físicamente no estoy, simplemente necesito dejar de moverme un momento. –El falso 'Ryan' habló, riéndose.

No podía dejar de recordar esa risa, en otro momento hace tantos años atrás. Mofándose, alardeando con sus amigos. Uní mis labios con cierta fuerza para no expulsar las palabras de odio que sentía. Royce no sólo había dañado mi humanidad, si no que me había llevado al término de ésta. Quien sabe y quizás, viva habría quedado, de no ser por la hipotermia. De una forma u otra, mi vida hubiera sido miserable, sólo que como vampiro encontré a Emmett. Me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en la felicidad junto a él.

-Sígueme por favor. –Edward, con su tono habitual de cortesía digna de épocas pasadas, comenzó a dirigir a Royce hacia lo que era la salida al patio trasero, donde efectivamente se encontraba la terraza mencionada. Lo que no comprendía era cómo íbamos a sacar a Emmett de ahí para concluir el asunto. Ante todo, eso era el plan inicial: Qué él no se enterara de quien era.

En silencio los dos vampiros partieron, dejándome en el gran salón junto a Emmett, Jasper e Isabella.

-Eres un cobarde Emmett. Sabes que te ganaré. –Intentó persuadirlo una vez más. El aludido se alejó un paso de mí para poder pararse frente a Jasper, brazos cruzados y postura desafiante. Extrañamente su presencia fue reemplazada por una totalmente distinta, pero no por ello menos aceptada: Bella.

-Sinceramente hermano, no lo necesito. Sabes que raramente digo que no a un desafío. –Dicho esto, Emmett guiñó, seguro de sí mismo. Fue extraño, pero nadie pareció tomarle importancia.

Así que quedamos los cuatro en el gran salón de estar, tres de nosotros preguntándonos cómo sacaríamos a Emmett de la residencia Cullen.

-¿Rosalie, me acompañas? –Bella posó una mano en mi brazo, mirándome de forma persuasiva. Algo se le vino a la mente.

-Claro. –Respondí con naturalidad. Miré a Emmett, como de costumbre, y éste me sonrió. Una forma que teníamos de despedirnos incluso si era por períodos cortos.

Mientras nos alejábamos hasta llegar a las escaleras y adentrarnos en el segundo piso, continuamos oyendo los fallidos intentos de Jasper por convencer a Emmett. Era extraño que, incluso usando su don, mi pareja no sintiera el deseo de partir.

-Tengo una idea. –Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, una vez que entramos en mi cuarto. Me habló en susurros casi inaudibles.

-Te oigo.

-Jacob. –Mencionó con seguridad.

-¿El perro? ¿En qué puede ayudar? –Hice una mueca de costumbre.

-Escucha, es simple. Puedo llamar a Jacob, dándole instrucciones de que en tantos minutos me vuelva a llamar, avisando de problemas en las fronteras con algún otro vampiro. Eso es definitivamente tentador para Emmett y no se resistirá el ir a averiguar que es, más si puede traerle una que otra pelea con la manada.

Pensé el plan un momento. Tenía sus fallas, claramente. ¿Por qué los lobos habrían de llamarnos a nosotros por un problema que ellos mismos estarían encantados de solucionar? O también, la gran coincidencia de que hubiese dos nómadas paseando por Forks. Emmett intentaría rastrear el olor, y sabría que por allí no pasó ningún vampiro. Comenzaría a cuestionarse. Si bien era cierto, el plan tenía puntos ciegos, era el único que teníamos. O la idea, ya que faltaba aún convencer al perro que nos ayudara en esto sin meter sus narizotas.

-Debes salir de casa para llamarlo. Ve a medio kilómetro de casa, así nadie podrá oírte. –Finalmente accedí. Para ese entonces, Bella estaba tomando su teléfono, revisando seguramente batería o señal.

Asintió con su cabeza, y entonces recibí una sonrisa de apoyo de su parte.

-Todo saldrá bien, hermana. –Pronunció con toda seguridad la última palabra, sorprendiéndome totalmente ya que no era la misma Bella de años atrás.

-Eso espero. –A pesar de su confianza, no pude responderle de igual manera, puesto que no sentía que era el momento, al menos para mí. Aún así, Bella desde que se casó con Edward, para mí pasó a ser parte de mi familia, mi hermana, aunque jamás se lo decía.

Ella, desde la misma habitación, saltó por el balcón hacia un árbol de junto, que usualmente usaba Alice para sus paseos. Sentí sus pasos sobre el tronco hasta llegar al suelo y comenzar a correr hacia el bosque, en dónde ya no oí nada.

Fui hasta el baño de mi habitación, y dejé correr el agua del lavamanos un momento, con la idea de enjuagarme el rostro. Algo totalmente innecesario, pero si una simple costumbre humana para despejar la mente. Suspiré con pesadez, y me dispuse a salir del baño.

No cerré la llave, y el sonido del agua posiblemente camufló sus pasos. Del susto, simplemente mi corazón, de haber latido, seguramente habría parado en el instante. Una innecesaria respiración entrecortada no me permitió hablar, pero si oír.

-Hola preciosa, te estaba buscando. –Él profirió.


	6. La manada ayudando a los Cullen

-¡Me has dado un susto, Emmett! –Logré pronunciar cuando recuperé mi respiración.

-El agua amor. –Él rodó sus ojos y pasó por mi lado, para ir a cerrar la llave. –Por eso no me has oído. Además, ¿quién más que yo entraría a nuestro cuarto, y diciéndote "preciosa"?

Se paró frente a mí, acorralándome en el marco de la puerta del baño, posando su dedo índice y pulgar en mi mentón.

-Nadie. –Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa. No sentía deseos de corresponder su jugueteo. Todos los pensamientos que mantenía reprimidos, habían salido a la luz desde que oí la voz de Royce en casa, por ende, antes de que los labios de Emmett se posaran sobre los míos, me escabullí por debajo de su brazo para buscar mi celular en caso de que Bella llamase.

-Ouch. –Emmett se quejó por mi esquivo beso.

-Lo siento cielo, es que no puedo encontrar mi celular. –Le distraje un momento, y entonces se me ocurrió otro plan. -¡No! –Actué de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? –Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó en ésta.

-Dejé mi teléfono en casa de Bella. –Mentí. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba mi teléfono, ahora que había pensando dónde lo dejé la última vez. La habitación de Alice.

Nunca fui demasiado creyente, lo suficiente como para saber dónde iría a parar mi alma, o dónde fue a parar ya, pero me encomendé a todas las fuerzas que conocía para que mi celular no sonara, y Emmett pudiera irse a casa de mi hermano, lo suficientemente lejos como para llevar a cabo el plan.

-¿En casa de Bella? –Emmett preguntó incrédulo.

-SÍ. Ness lo tenía y me pidió llevárselo para traspasar unas fotos a su computador.

-Ah. –Fue todo lo que dijo. Debía convencerlo.

-Cariño. –Me acerqué a Emmett, sentándome junto a él para luego levantar una pierna sobre las de él. –¿Ves éste maravilloso Manolo Blahnik? –Señale mis tacones.

-Prada, Manolo, Gucci, Dolce & Gabanna, bla-bla-bla. Para mí son zapatos. –Se mofó despreocupadamente.

-Para ti. Para mí no. –Me encogí de hombros. –Correr con éstas maravillas por tierra a la cabaña, sólo arruinará mis tacones, y de pasada, mi humor.

Actué de forma realista, formando un fingido puchero que funcionaba perfecto en él.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el celular por ti, amor? –Emmett pronunció las palabras correctas. Al fin.

Mi respuesta fue una amplia sonrisa, seguida de un poco caluroso beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, voy enseguida. –Rodó sus ojos, sacando mi pierna que aún estaba sobre las suyas, y caminando de mala gana hacia el ventanal, por dónde mismo había salido Bella hace instantes atrás. -¿Dónde fue Bells?

-Cacería. –Respondí de inmediato.

-Pero sus ojos estaban bien. –Dudó.

-Tuvo un altercado en Seattle ésta mañana. Por eso me llamó ahora, para contarme. Una persona se cayó en bicicleta frente a ella, sangrando mucho.

-Entonces sus ojos debieron ponerse negros…-Emmett continuó poniendo en dudas mi poco elaborada mentira.

-Fue para evitarse problemas. ¿Recuerdas cuando habló con Jasper hace un momento en la cocina?

-Sí. Por un recado de Alice… -Para ese entonces Emmett había cruzado sus brazos y parecía interrogarme más que saciar su curiosidad común.

-Bueno, fue para contarle lo de Seattle y usó esa excusa para no dar mayor explicación frente al…Visitante. –Mencioné con incomodidad. –Entonces Jasper le recomendó ir de cacería, incluso si sus ojos no cambiaron de color.

Le explicaba todo a gran velocidad, puesto que cada segundo que pasaba, Bella podría llegar y no sabía si entraría por mi ventana o por la puerta. O peor, mi celular sonaría y el plan se iría al carajo.

-Pero Bella siempre ha sabido controlarse, desde el comienzo. –Dijo incrédulo.

-Lo sé. Quizás sólo quería despejarse un momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos y analizando cada uno las palabras. Emmett no parecía convencido, pero luego de un momento, se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su rostro una relajada sonrisa.

-Bien, voy y vuelvo. –Se dio la media vuelta, adentrándose en el balcón para afirmarse de la rama y poder saltar.

Entonces fue demasiado tarde. El celular sonó. Maldita ley de Murphy.

-¿Ese es tuyo? –Emmett se detuvo, apoyándose en el barandal.

-No creo. Estoy segura que lo dejé dónde Bella.

-Quizás Nessie lo trajo de vuelta para ti. –Alzó sus cejas.

No supe que responderle hasta que él tomó cartas en el asunto y siguió el sonido del teléfono hasta la habitación de Alice. Yo sólo me moví hasta la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-Amor, tu celular está acá. –Emmett confirmó desde el otro cuarto. Salió de allí con el aparato en alto, victorioso y sonriente.

-¡Vaya! De verdad estaba allí. –Fingí alegría. Iba a tomar el teléfono pero Emmett lo guardó en mi bolsillo por mí.

-Me ahorré un viaje. –Marcó sus hoyuelos en una ligera sonrisa. –Vamos con Jasper. Lo dejé sólo abajo.

-Claro. –Tomé su mano que esperaba a la mía, y juntos bajamos las escaleras. La última esperanza era el plan de Bella. ¡¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Acaso el perro no nos ayudaría?

Pensé en todas las posibilidades del caso mientras llegábamos abajo. Pude oír mejor a Edward conversando con Royce desde la terraza. Jasper estaba a una muralla de la situación, seguramente controlando el ambiente. Al vernos llegar, se unió a nosotros.

-Jasper, Bella ya fue de cacería. Buen consejo considerando la cantidad de sangre que olió. –Le informé en caso de que Emmett se le ocurriera comentar mi falsa historia, y no coordinásemos.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. –Jasper me siguió el juego a la perfección.

-¡Qué exagerados son! –Emmett se quejó, soltando mi mano, y buscando un lugar dónde ir. –Creo que iré a la terraza con los chicos.

-¡No! –Le detuve de forma irracional. En seguida sentí una oleada de calma de parte de Jasper. –No me dejes sola. Ya sabes que no me gusta andar a la deriva con desconocidos en casa.

-Jasper se quedará contigo, Rose. No seas paranoica. –Por primera vez, Emmett pareció perder su paciencia, y por un momento vi seriedad absoluta en su rostro. –Estaré fuera.

Y dicho eso, partió. Esperé hasta que la puerta de atrás se cerrara tras él, para poder comentar, aún así en susurros.

-Bella tiene un plan. –Le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que debíamos hacer y qué debíamos esperar.

-Tiene sus fallas. –Coincidió conmigo. –Pero funcionará. En el momento en que recibamos la llamada, tú te ofrecerás a ir a ver qué pasa. Emmett dirá que sí, o si no intentaré usar mi don. No sé porqué hoy no funciona con él. Cómo sea…-Volvió a concentrarse en su plan, casi de batalla. En esos momentos yo hablaba con el Mayor Whitlock. –Bella y tú se encargarán de no dejar que Emmett se devuelva a casa. Yo me encargaré del nómada con Edward. Intentaremos quemarlo lejos, para que Emmett no sienta el olor.

-¿Podrán ustedes dos contra él? Recuerda que no conocemos si tiene algún don. –Me preocupé por lo evidente.

-Podemos Rosalie. –Jasper me dio seguridad con sus palabras, y con la experiencia grabada en éstas.

Tracé una y otra vez el plan en mi cabeza, calculé los tiempos, los posibles errores y las explicaciones que daríamos después de volver y notar la ausencia de 'Ryan'. Quería hablar con Edward también, para saber qué pasaba por la mente de Royce, si poseía algún don y cuáles eran sus intenciones finales. Pero dejar a Emmett solo con él, nunca. Simplemente no.

-Bella viene. –Jasper me anunció. Agudicé mi oído para confirmar, y ciertamente los pasos de ella se acercaban a casa por el frontis.

Esperamos impacientes, hasta que fui a abrirle la puerta, dejando que ella entrara a gran velocidad.

-Jacob y Seth están listos. En cualquier momento llamarán.

El alivio se sintió en todos, puesto que el mismo Jasper se relajó un poco al saber que el plan iba bien, y mejor si habían dos perros involucrados. Caminamos los tres a los sillones, para simular una conversación normal, pero simplemente esperábamos el llamado al celular de Bella, el cual nos anunciaría que debíamos partir con la carrera a la línea del tratado, con Emmett sí o sí.


	7. ¡Emmett desapareció!

Jasper y Bella se sentaron, mientras que yo permanecí de pie sin poder calmarme. Ansiosa por comenzar el plan de inmediato y terminar de una vez por todas lo que había empezado hace ocho décadas atrás.

El celular de mi cuñada estaba en la mesa de centro, siendo observado por tres pares de ojos expectantes ante la llamada, que se efectuó luego de unos minutos, finalmente.

-Jake…-Bella contestó, actuando de manera tranquila a sabiendas que Edward o Royce podrían oírla. Y sobre todo, Emmett.

Y ciertamente así ocurrió. Pareciera que al oír el nombre del perro, mi hermano debía estar presente, sea cual sea el motivo.

Bella asentía, pero todos podíamos escuchar del otro lado del teléfono la conversación del perro. Para ser una actuación se oía bastante convincente, y no sabía el porqué nos estaba ayudando, ni que le dijo Bella para convencerlo, pero sabía que no me iba a salir barata. Tendría que devolverle la mano.

-Ya vamos. –Bella colgó el teléfono y miró inmediatamente a Edward. Detrás de él, Emmett apareció, lo cual me dejó más tranquila al saber que no estaba a solas con Royce.

-¿Qué pasó? –Emmett preguntó confuso.

-Hay un altercado en la línea del tratado, y Jacob nos pidió ir. Dijo que olieron un rastro de vampiro en el territorio de la Push. –Continuó explicando, o más bien convenciendo a Emmett de que sería una buena idea ir. Pero él no parecía tener ese entusiasmo de siempre, pero aún así accedió a ir con nosotros. El plan marchaba como lo esperábamos.

-De seguro el visitante pasó por la Push y dejó su rastro allí. Es mejor ir en persona a explicarles que no habrá problemas. –Bella explicaba a Emmett más que nada, quien se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

Royce apareció entonces, entrando con fingida humildad e instalándose en el marco de la puerta.

Edward no dijo nada, más que asentir de vez en cuando. Si la situación hubiera sido real, no dejaría sola a Bella ir al límite del tratado, pero seguramente ella había quitado de escudo mental para explicarle el plan inicial. Era lo más lógico.

-Yo me quedaré por si viene Alice confundida con las decisiones. –Jasper se excusó de forma muy creíble.

-Y yo acompañaré a nuestra visita. –Edward miró a Royce quien observaba todos nuestros movimientos de forma silenciosa pero algo calculadora. Él sabía el caos que estaba formando, quienes sabían quién era él verdaderamente, y sobre todo, quién no sabía: Emmett.

-Por mí no se hagan problema. –Royce profirió. –Yo puedo irme.

-No es necesario, esto es algo que solucionaremos dentro de poco. –Edward le convenció, seguramente ayudado del don de Jasper.

-Si insisten. –Finalmente accedió, con una leve sonrisa. Me asqueé al verlo.

Al momento de encontrarnos fuera, Emmett, Bella y yo, camino al bosque para encontrarnos con los lobos, mi pareja se detuvo a unos metros del inicio del musgoso bosque. Cesó la carrera, moviendo su cabeza en negación.

-Olvidé traer mi celular. –Se quejó.

-¿Es realmente necesario Emmett? –Bella se detuvo con él y lo miró complicada.

-Sí. Quedé de llamar a Edward a penas supiéramos noticias.

-¿A Edward? –Pregunté curiosa. –¿En qué momento fue eso?

Emmett no respondió con palabras, sólo señaló su cabeza con un dedo, dando a entender que le dijo de manera mental. Nos miramos con Bella un segundo, sopesando la idea de dejarle ir y que pudiera encontrarse con el trabajo a medio terminar de Jasper y Edward.

-A menos que tú, Bella, me pases tu teléfono. –Emmett sugirió.

-¡Claro! –Ella tomó la idea con gusto, buscándolo inmediatamente en sus bolsillos hasta dar con él y entregárselo. –Cuídalo, eh.

-Prometo no romperlo como los anteriores. –Emmett sonrió de lado, guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces, arreglado el tema del teléfono, retomamos nuestra carrera.

Emmett comenzó a correr tan rápido como Edward, esquivando con facilidad los árboles, saltando de tronco en tronco, de roca en roca. Ya no sólo comenzaba a ver borroso mi alrededor estático, si no que a él también. Bella pasó por mi lado entonces, y giré mi cabeza para verle. Compartimos una mirada cómplice, tan sólo un segundo, el cual fue suficiente para él.

La espesura del bosque y su oscuridad no fueron de ayuda en absoluto. El borrón de Emmett había desaparecido. Confusa, me detuve, frenando con mis zapatos que se enterraron en el musgo.

-¡Bella! –La llamé para que se detuviera también.

-¿Qué pasa? –Frenó en seco a unos metros de mí.

-Emmett. No está. –Le susurré en pánico.

En vano comenzamos a buscar su aroma, pero el rastreo no era algo que se nos diera, a pesar de que conocía el aroma de Emmett de memoria. Supimos sí, dónde se perdió su rastro, y dónde se hacía confuso.

-Fue Royce, fue Royce. –Entré en pánico, hasta que Bella se acercó a mí de manera decidida, tomándome de los brazos.

-Cálmate. Es imposible que Royce haya podido llevarse a Emmett. Nadie nos seguía además.

-¡Pero tú no sabes si Royce tiene algún don! –Debatí.

-No lo tiene. Edward nos habría dicho de alguna forma. –Ella intentaba calmarme, sin éxito. Royce había destruido mi humanidad, pero si había algo que había aprendido a amar más que a mí misma, ese era Emmett. No podía imaginar si quiera que le hiciera daño. –Quizás está en la línea del tratado, se adelantó o tomó otro camino para poder aventajarse a una pelea con Jacob.

-Eso es muy probable. –Coincidí con ella. –De hecho es bastante probable.

-Vamos a ver allá. Estamos muy cerca y no perdemos nada con ir. –Bella sugirió, soltándome los brazos.

Corrimos, más que antes, cambiando de tres a dos vampiros ésta vez. Lo que íbamos a recorrer en diez minutos, nos tomó siete, al menos para mí que usé todas mis destrezas. A lo lejos podía sentir ya cómo los dos perros conversaban, lo cual por primera vez me trajo alivio al saber que ya estábamos allí. Pero todo aquel sentimiento se deshizo al verlos parados conversando. Sólo dos. Ningún vampiro. Emmett no estaba allí.

-¡Emmett! –Sin dudarlo comencé a gritar, con desesperación, aterrorizada por primera vez en décadas. –¡Emmett! –Continué, pero nada. El perro con su amigo me miraban, sin mofarse por ésta vez. Comprendieron que algo malo estaba pasando, además de que Bella se unió a mí para volver a calmarme.

-Vamos a casa, debe estar allí. Es hora de que le digas la verdad Rose. –Bella me habló claro.

Comprendí entonces, que no podía ocultar ésta mentira por más, además de que si Emmett había vuelto a casa, debió encontrar a Jasper y Edward desmembrando el cuerpo de Royce, y tendrían que explicarle el porqué, si supuestamente era sólo un nómada llamado Ryan.

Cesé mis gritos de búsqueda, y miré con seguridad a Bella. Le respondí, asintiendo una vez, y me encaminé a paso humano hasta el camino del que veníamos, sin mirar atrás. Mi cuñada me siguió, y al cabo de segundos retomamos la carrera, vuelta a casa.

**AVISO:**

¡Buenas, gente linda! Si ustedes tienen **facebook**, y quieren ver algunas fotos de las novelas que he diseñado, así también estar actualizadas de los capítulos que voy subiendo, agréguenme a:

**MissRosalie Fanfics (Fanfiction)**

_O BUSCAR EL NOMBRE DE USUARIO DE FACEBOOK:_

_Si tienen problemas para encontrar el facebook, en mi perfil está el link._

Gracias ^^.


	8. Él siempre lo supo

-Siento su efluvio aún. –Avisé a mitad de camino, confundida por el aroma que habíamos dejado de ida, pero definitivamente Emmett había hecho el mismo recorrido de vuelta.

-Deberíamos llamar a casa. –Bella me sugirió, aún corriendo junto a mí.

Bella no tenía su celular, puesto que Emmett se lo había pedido anteriormente, entonces sólo quedaba el mío, el que me había traicionado hace unos instantes en uno de los planes para alejar a mi pareja.

Saqué mi celular de donde Emmett lo había puesto, mi bolsillo, para marcar el número a casa. Aun manteniendo la carrera constante, llamé, pero al sonar una vez, comenzó a marcar ocupado.

-¡Rose! –La voz de Bella, con un tono de alerta evidente, me detuvo en seco, tal y como ella estaba. Me concentré en ella hasta que el efluvio comenzó a llegar a mi nariz, activando mi sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? –Entré en desesperación. A unos cinco metros o más, Jasper y Edward estaban parados frente a nosotras, aunque en una fracción de segundos, el segundo fue hasta Bella.

-¿Qué pasó con la manada? –Edward ignoró mi pregunta y se dirigió a Bella. –Pensé que ellos estaban enterados del plan.

-¿De qué estás hablando Edward? –Bella preguntó confundida, mientras yo compartí una mirada de pánico con Jasper.

Mi 'hermano', metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta encontrar su teléfono. Apretó un par de teclas y le mostró la pantalla a Bella. Ésta cerró sus ojos, llevando sus manos a la cara. No soporté más.

-¿Quién mierda me va a decir que está pasando? –Finalmente reclamé, sintiendo las oleadas inútiles de Jasper hacia mí.

-Emmett tenía mi celular… Él me lo pidió en un asunto algo enredado. –Bella le explicó a Edward, quien se volvió a mirar a Jasper con la expresión clara de haber cometido un error.

-Él sabe. –Jasper finalmente se dirigió a mí. –Nos llegó un mensaje de texto del celular de Bella pidiendo ayuda porque las cosas se habían salido de control en el límite de la Push.

Un frío anormal recorrió mi espalda, no como una reacción nerviosa, o quizás sí. No lo sabía. En tecnicismos de vampiros tenía los conocimientos bastos que Carlisle nos enseñaba e iba descubriendo, cómo el dolor que podíamos llegar a sentir, la ansiedad, el efecto de nuestro humor en las emociones y su similitud con las humanas.

Jasper en cierto modo entendía más ese concepto que todos nosotros, pero podía apostar a que no podía llegar a sentir ni la mitad de lo que pasaba por mi mente y cuerpo. De pronto todo se volvió claro, las evasivas de Emmett, sus excusas, cómo desapareció en el bosque, el mensaje de texto. Él sabía que ese visitante no era un nómada cualquiera. Él siempre supo que su nombre no era Ryan… Emmett sabía que Royce King II estaba vivo y en nuestra casa.

El problema estaba ahora en que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, pero el de Emmett, no el de nosotros, y justamente Royce había quedado solo en nuestra casa, a merced del vampiro que buscaba venganza.

-¿Debemos intervenir? –Edward preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Perdón? –Lo cuestioné, incrédula.

-Piénsalo Rosalie. Él quería esto. Aguantó todo el día con una falsa sonrisa para poder llegar a éste momento donde por fin lo tiene para sí.

-Estás loco. Tenemos que irnos ahora. –Protesté.

Edward, con su rostro impaciente y evidente molestia se acercó hacia mí, incluso cuando Bella intentó detenerlo colocando una mano en su brazo. Jasper se mantenía intacto en su lugar, pero controlando nuestras emociones.

-Tú tuviste tu oportunidad de venganza, no la aprovechaste. Si Emmett la quiere ahora, no deberíamos negársela. –Murmuró entre dientes, clavando sus ojos en los míos de manera convincente pero autoritaria. Respondí con una mirada de desprecio.

-No voy a arriesgar la vida de Emmett.

-¡Por favor! Sabes perfectamente que Emmett tiene una fuerza mayor que la nuestra.

-Pero no tiene ningún don, y no sabemos si Royce posee alguno.

-No lo tiene.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Leí su mente.

-Vaya seguridad. En todos éstos años nunca descubriste lo que pasó con Royce esa noche, y en todo el día no descubriste que Emmett lo conocía y planeaba algo. –Terminé de debatirlo, casi gruñendo sobre él, en un duelo que probablemente habría terminado mal de ser otra la ocasión.

Un silencio reinó entre nosotros cuatro en ese momento. No conocía la opinión de mis otros dos hermanos, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Cada segundo que pasaba en incertidumbre, era un riesgo para Emmett.

-Tú lo conoces más que nosotros Rosalie. Sabes perfectamente que es capaz de matarlo por si solo. –Jasper intervino.

-Ya dije que no me voy a arriesgar. ¡Y deja de usar tu maldito don, Jasper! –A pesar de estar bajo su dominio emocional, era casi imposible seguirlo.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de todos, pero comencé a preguntarme si de verdad quería detenerlo, ¿por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

Quizás Edward tenía razón, quizás era hora de que Emmett resolviera sus propios asuntos, y cobrara también su propia venganza, que fue tan suya desde el primer momento en que estuvo conmigo. Quizás debería quedarme aquí, en la mitad del bosque, esperando a ver humo violeta en el cielo, incluso si no sabía de quien era. Quizás la venganza nunca fue mía, si no de Emmett.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

_**Recuerden irse a mi perfil de fanfiction para encontrar el link de mi facebook especialmente para mis novelas. ^^ **_


	9. Hogueras en Forks

Avanzamos unos metros en la espesura del bosque, en dirección a nuestra casa. Fue a petición mía, o más bien insistencia, en caso de que las cosas salieran mal y tuviésemos que intervenir.

-Cuando veamos humo, vamos. –Jasper rompió el silencio.

Rodeados de árboles, musgos y el cielo encapotado, nos encontrábamos cuatro vampiros esperando una señal en el cielo, una humareda color morada propagándose, avisándonos que el trabajo estaba terminado, aunque con cierta incertidumbre de no saber a quién pertenecía. Sólo podía haber un vencedor.

-Emmett lo matará. –La mano de Jasper tocó mi hombro, mirando un momento en dirección a la casa, al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-He peleado con él. Es un bruto animal, pero fuerte. –Intentó usar un tono burlón para influir algo en mi humor, sin éxito. –Va a salir todo bien. –Finalizó.

-Desearía saberlo. –Guardé silencio un momento. -¡Alice! ¡Alice puede saberlo! –Rodé los ojos ante lo obvio, tomando mi celular inmediatamente para marcar a mi hermana.

-Alice debe haber tenido alguna visión –Edward me detuvo- pero llamarla para preguntar sólo la alteraría, y Renesmee se daría cuenta. Deja que todo fluya sólo, Rosalie.

-Una sola vez, Edward. –Supliqué.

-¿Para qué? Rosalie, si algo malo hubiera pasado, o Emmett necesitara de nuestra ayuda, Alice ya habría llamado.

Edward tenía razón, como siempre, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo contradecía sólo para debatir. Pero ésta vez no. Mi único objetivo era involucrarme en aquella confrontación, batalla que yo había comenzado hace décadas atrás, y Emmett hoy estaba finiquitando. Comprendería si al volver todo a la normalidad, mi relación se viera afectada por la gran mentira que oculté durante tanto tiempo. Comprendería si Emmett quisiera irse, incluso, aunque aquello me destruiría, y volvería a aquellos dos años de soledad que pasaron antes de encontrarlo en aquella montaña de Tennesse. Comprendería cada acción suya, debido a mi comportamiento, pero no sabía que las soportaría.

Los minutos pasaban con suma lentitud y las manecillas se movían en mi reloj al compás de lo que podía ser un latido de corazón incesante, si lo tuviese. No podía dejar de clavar mi vista en el cielo, esperando que aquel humo apareciese, dándonos el pase para ir a ver qué había ocurrido.

Y finalmente, ocurrió.

-¡Vamos! –Aclamé en el momento en que vi el cielo volverse morado entre los árboles a una distancia prudente.

-Espera… -Jasper me detuvo, mirando en otra dirección. –Mira.

Todos llevamos nuestra vista hacia el sudoeste, en dónde también comenzaba a salir el mismo humo, en menos cantidad y a unos metros del primer avistamiento. Todos nos miramos extrañados, hasta que Bella se percató del tercer humo, en el mismo radio pero alejado de los dos primeros por metros.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros, consternados por lo que veíamos, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por lo general, cuando matabas a un vampiro, apilabas todos sus miembros en una sola parte para hacerlos cenizas.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Bella preguntó de pronto.

-Que cada uno vaya a ver una hoguera. –Edward sugirió, no muy a gusto.

-Voy a la primera. –Jasper anunció.

-Bella, tú ve a la segunda, yo a la tercera. Y Rosalie, tu ve a la casa, en caso de que haya llegado. –Edward ordenó.

Corrimos en las direcciones asignadas, cada uno al tope de su velocidad posible. A medio kilómetro le perdí el rastro a mis hermanos, al adentrarme en la casa. No sentía ruidos desde fuera pero entré de todas formas, perdiendo de vista las hogueras que se propagaban a unos metros de distancia.

En la sala de estar, como en cada habitación, reinaba el silencio. No había ninguna señal de pelea, ni siquiera en la terraza que era donde habían dejado a Royce. Subí las escaleras, revisé cada cuarto, balcón, los árboles contiguos a éstos; bajé al primero piso y recorrí cada lugar pero nada. Emmett seguramente estaba aún en las hogueras.

Ansiosa de saber que había ocurrido, partí de la casa, en dirección al primer humo en dónde estaría Jasper, pero no solamente me encontré con él. Edward y Bella se encontraban parados junto a mi 'gemelo', rodeando lo que quedaba del primero humo. Distinguí a Emmett, finalmente, a unos metros de eso, sano, sin daños. Vivo.

Sin embargo su cabeza estaba gacha, y estaba sentado en una roca mirando el suelo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro que siempre contagió alegría. Me recordó a aquellas ocasiones en que cazaba humanos y volvía arrepentido por romper sus promesas.

Se percataron de mi presencia, por supuesto, pero sólo al momento, Jasper se movió, dándome una visión de lo que había en la hoguera. Estaba todo desintegrado pero podía ver lo que pasó. Era tétrico. Llevé una mano a la boca, tapando mi sorpresa, teniendo la clara imagen de lo que había ocurrido acá hace minutos atrás, y comenzaba a comprender la expresión de Emmett.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Susurré entre mis dedos que cubrían mi boca, no pudiendo dejar de ver la escena.

**NOTA AUTOR:**

**Próximo capítulo, ¿hago un Emmett POV, o que Rosalie deduzca lo que pasó? Ustedes eligen!**

**Dejen un review o bien escríbanme en MissRosalie Fanfics.**

**NO OLVIDEN ****AGREGARME AL FACEBOOK! (Entren a mi perfil de fanfiction para link).**

**Excepto: **_Esa persona que me agregó ayer, 13 de agosto, bajo el nombre de un Rp, y ella sabe muy bien quien es, y quien soy yo, así que señorita plagio, no me venga a agregar para seguir copiándome ideas, que ya bastante me copiaste cuando pertenecía al Role Player y lo sabes. Por cierto, interesante nombre el que te pusiste ahora. Me recuerda a uno mío. :) _

**Eso, disculpen el mensaje mis adoradas fans, pero tuve grandes problemas con una chica-plagio Hahhaha, ustedes comprenderán. **

**Besos, MissRosalie. **


	10. La venganza de Emmett

Emmett POV

Dejé mis pensamientos aflorar libremente, por fin. Sin Edward en mi cabeza podía ahora pensar tranquilo en cómo matar al maldito con mis propias manos. Desde el momento en que lo vi llegar a la residencia, con aquella fingida timidez, inmediatamente supe que era él, y afortunadamente Edward no estaba en esos momentos en los alrededores para descubrir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Claro que conocía a Royce, pero mi ángel no lo sabía; me había dedicado a buscar toda información de él después de que ella me contó su trágica historia, hasta que di con periódicos de la época, y con la mismísima familia King, que aún lloraba la partida repentina y misteriosa de su heredero. Nunca se me cruzó por la mente el final repentino que su vida había tomado; verlo como vampiro, con ojos escarlata, tez blanca y más refinado a cómo se veía en las fotos de época, pero reconocible a mi retina. El rostro de Royce King II era uno que había decidido no olvidar, por diversos motivos, pero especialmente por uno: Conocer a la perfección al único hombre que tuvo el privilegio de verla sonreír todo el tiempo, y así también se dio la libertad de borrarla en una noche.

En décadas, las facciones de Royce siempre habían estado en mi memoria, no como algo constante, pero si presente. Estaba presente en cada mirada triste o perdida de mi ángel, cada vez que luego de hacer el amor con Rosalie le besaba tiernamente sus cabellos para acunarla en mis brazos, cómo lo merecía desde la primera vez. Cada vez que alguna noticia de similar violencia surgía en los periódicos y Rose pasaba una mala tarde perdida en sus recuerdos revividos. Royce siempre estuvo presente entre nosotros, de una u otra forma, y el hecho de que ella lo convirtiese en vampiro, en vez de matarlo, fue casi una suerte del destino a mi favor. Si el recuerdo de Royce estaba vivo, y él también en cierto modo, era mi oportunidad de terminar con ambos.

Todo fue dándose de forma fácil para mí, excepto cuando Edward llegó y tuve que controlar mis pensamientos, pero apenas él partía a otro lado, mis planes se construían solos en mi mente. Me entusiasmaba de sobremanera la idea de que él era un vampiro ahora, y me daría pelea.

Todo parecía declinar cuando se ponían de acuerdo en sacarme de casa, pero les seguí el juego, primero porque leían mi mente. Alice no me preocupaba, -ella seguramente había visto mis decisiones- pero como la conocía, sabía perfectamente que dejaría mi plan marchar a mi gusto. No así mis hermanos, quienes buscaban excusas poco constituidas, sin embargo pude salirme con éxito, y más del que esperaba. Sólo tenía perderme en el bosque, y en el trayecto enviarle el mensaje a Edward; cómo lo conocía, sabía que partiría a buscar a Bella en el instante que se enteró de un posible peligro, y sin duda pediría apoyo a Jasper, quien con su mentalidad de ejército no se negaría. Entonces tendría a Royce para mí solo. ¡La hora había llegado!

Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en… ¡décadas!

Las ansias de llegar luego a casa, en dónde Royce estaría si la suerte seguía de mi parte, se acrecentaban aún más, con cada paso que daba. Procuré tomar un desvío para no toparme con Edward y Jasper, y por supuesto, apagué el teléfono de Bella que aún tenía en mi poder. Me sorprendía a mí mismo en cómo planeaba todo tan rápido en mi cabeza, incluso con el poco tiempo que disponía y los riesgos que implicaba. Quería hacerlo solo, sin ayuda, ni aunque la necesitase; conocía mis capacidades, y a pesar de no poseer ningún don, mi fuerza era sin duda suficiente.

Al llegar a casa, sin dudarlo ni registrar, entré en el garaje, en donde estaba la cuerda que necesitaba. Único implemento externo que usaría, además de una caja de cerillos.

-¿Ryan? –Le llamé por su falso nombre en cuanto entré en la casa para cruzar hasta la terraza. Sentía su olor cerca, cómo lo había memorizado para el momento de encontrarlo.

Al llegar a la terraza, su aroma se profundizó. Colgué la cuerda enrollada en mi brazo derecho, a la altura del hombro, y caminé entre las sillas de mimbre, buscando a Royce con la mirada, atento a cada movimiento y sonido.

-Pensé que habían partido todos. –Lo escuché hablar con tranquilidad, desde el segundo piso. Miré desde la terraza y él saltó desde el balcón de mi habitación con Rosalie, directo al suelo. Llevaba en sus manos una prenda de mi ángel, la cual llevó a asquerosa nariz para olfatearla con gusto.

-Debo decir que me sorprendí. –Comencé a platicarle con tranquilidad, y cierto sarcasmo, sentándome en una de las sillas de mimbre de la terraza. –Nunca se me pasó por la mente que estuvieras… vivo. O cómo estés.

-Te recuerdo que somos lo mismo.

-No me compares contigo, basura. –Lo interrumpí, con tranquilidad en mis palabras a pesar del contenido. –Como iba diciendo, me bastaron segundos para reconocerte, y lo entretenido fue que ella no sabía que yo había buscado tu foto. ¡Ninguno de ellos sabía que yo te había reconocido! –Lancé una risa típica mía, alzando los brazos. –Pero finalmente, al verte sentado en mi living, mientras todos habían salido, me dediqué a planear éste momento, el de por fin tenerte frente a frente.

Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya directamente. Su expresión no infundía temor, sólo un cinismo puro y la ironía a flor de piel. La prenda de Rosalie seguía en sus manos, como un tesoro que había encontrado. Comenzaba a preguntarme desde cuando nos había seguido, y cuantas prendas más habían terminado en su poder.

-Voy a matarte, y ambos lo sabemos, -dije con naturalidad- pero acá no. Tengo un excelente lugar de pelea.

-Yo no quiero pelear contigo, payaso. –Se bufó.

-Oh, si quieres. –Le guiñé un ojo, levantándome de la silla y ordenándola como estaba, con todo cuidado. –No fuiste un hombre hace ocho décadas… Ésta es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu hombría, cobarde.

-Te recuerdo que sí demostré que soy bastante hombre. Ella te lo puede decir. –Me sonrió de lado, con ironía, alzando la prenda para olerla una vez más. Controlé mis impulsos como si el mismísimo Jasper estuviera allí.

-Eres tan poco hombre, que te aterra enfrentarte conmigo, por eso te has escondido todos éstos años. Por eso siempre has estado en la sombra… Porque sabes que en menos de cinco minutos serías cenizas. ¿O acaso no sabes cómo se mata a un vampiro? Te lo enseñaré, personalmente.

Fue suficiente palabrería para Royce, incluso para mí que ya comenzaba a perder los estribos, y terminaría de alguna forma destruyendo la mitad de la casa en la pelea, lo cual no quería que pasara. Esme había dedicado tiempo… ¡Y no sabía por qué carajos pensaba en cosas así en estos momentos!

-Bien, vamos. –Royce accedió, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese un mero trámite.

Me bufé con ironía. La pelea se veía fácil para mí, desde el primer momento en que la planeé, pero si había algo que había aprendido con Jasper y sus estrategias de guerra era que no debía confiarme, por muy fácil que se viera el trabajo. Pensaba en ello caminando junto al tipo, con normalidad como si uno de los dos no fuese a morir en instantes. Aún así me mantuve alerta en todo momento, esperando que el cobarde me atacara cuando estuviese desprevenido, cómo era esperable. Pero no fue así, al menos a la hora de pelear, sí era un hombre.

Al llegar a la zona acordada, vigilé los alrededores con un rápido vistazo, sólo en caso de que mis hermanos estuvieran y me arruinaran la entretención, entrometiéndose en mi pelea. Pero estábamos solos.

Dejé la cuerda colgada de una rama, mientras que Royce se paraba al otro extremo del "campo de pelea", imitando mis movimientos y colgando la prenda de Rosalie en árbol. Intercambiamos una última mirada antes de alistarnos para atacar, sin previos avisos, sin marca de partida, simplemente al azar y la suerte del destino. Me moví, corrí, aún cuando él no lo hacía, pero seguí adelante, hasta detenerme en mitad del camino cegado por la visión de mi cabeza.

"Pasaré mañana a visitarte en el banco, querido." La visión de una Rosalie humana, de ojos azulados, risueña, se apoderó de mi mente, bloqueando todo pensamiento. Moví mi cabeza y restregué mis ojos para poder continuar el ataque, pero sólo alcancé a ver a Royce carcajeándose ante mí, en unos metros de distancia. Fue entonces que llegó la segunda visión a mi cabeza.

"Cuando nos casemos, seremos la pareja más admirada por todos los medios y sociedad." Su voz, más aniñada e inocente, acompañaba su imagen ingenua en un parque de Rochester, bajo un soleado día, pero su piel se mantenía blanca, sin los diamantes de ahora. Los ojos azules le brillaban de tal manera que creí verlos violeta en un instante, hasta que los cerró para reír un momento, tan naturalmente.

"Hoy iré a ver a Vera, una vieja amiga. Seguramente llegaré tarde a casa así que no creo." La visión cambió de lugar. Rosalie estaba en un lugar cerrado, y yo veía todo desde el punto de vista de alguien más. Royce.

-Ella prácticamente se entregó en bandeja. ¡Ella quería eso! –Royce habló, terminando las visiones en mi cabeza, dejándome algo aturdido por el confuso momento vivido.

-¡Cállate! –Encolerizado me lancé nuevamente al camino sin terminar, para poder matarlo de una vez, pero una nueva visión llegó a mi cabeza. Una que jamás quise ver ni siquiera por imaginación, una visión que cuando Rosalie me explicó a grandes rasgos, quise olvidar inmediatamente de mi memoria.

-¡Ella quería eso! ¡Ella lo disfrutó Emmett! ¿Por qué crees que luego me transformó? ¡Para buscarme! ¡Tú no eres nadie para ella! –Comenzó a gritar triunfante mientras me enviaba esas imágenes a mi cabeza que intentaba evadir. Grité, me tapé los oídos para dejar de oír su llanto, intenté tapar mis ojos pero las visiones estaban en mi cabeza.

Me concentré entonces en las mismas visiones, repasando las anteriores que Royce me obligaba a ver. De entre sus recuerdos me enfoqué en aquella imagen de Rosalie en el parque, sonriendo bajo la luz del sol, humana, ojos azules o violetas, risueña e inocente. Era como intentar ver un canal de televisión con mal tiempo. Las visiones actuales interferían, pero comencé a concentrarme más en ella, en su rostro humano, en ella, sólo en ella. En Rosalie… riendo.

A ciegas, o mejor dicho, nublado con un angelical rostro de una joven de la década 30', en un vestido crema, pude finalmente concentrarme en mi meta: Royce. Aventé mi cuerpo en contra del suyo, hasta que topamos con un árbol que amenazó con caerse. La imagen cesó, pero no el rostro del ángel que debía vengar. Ella seguía en mi cabeza, y por ella mis fuerzas se incrementaron, así también mi agilidad, hasta que en el forcejeo una mano fue desprendida del brazo. El grito desgarrador de Royce se hizo eco en el bosque, espantando a unas cuantas aves al paso.

Tenía la ventaja. Su mano fue a parar a un par de metros, a los pies de un árbol, en dónde le esperaría el resto del brazo que comenzaba a sacar con rapidez. Lo arranqué hasta el hombro, sin siquiera concentrarme en lo que me decía; palabras incoherentes y algunas bastante claras, pero me concentré en mi objetivo: El otro brazo.

A velocidad sobre-humana comencé a arrancar el otro brazo, con tanta naturalidad que se desprendió desde el codo en el primer forcejeo y presión. Dejé lo que quedaba del brazo en su cuerpo, ya que era imposible hacer algo con eso, y reuní los pedazos con los otros en la base de un árbol a dos metros.

Fui por las piernas. Costaron un poco más, ya que en un pequeño descuido el maldito logró morderme un brazo, y su ponzoña me afectó por un segundo. Recordé las cicatrices de guerra de Jasper y lo admiré por su valentía.

Luego de un arduo trabajo, las piernas de Royce fueron extraídas de su cuerpo, dejando el cuerpo desmembrado pero vivo. Mientras no sacara su cabeza, Royce aún tendría conciencia y sobre todo, dolor.

La cuerda tenía su propósito claro. Tomé el cuerpo de Royce, evitando sus mordidas, y lo trasladé a unos metros de donde había dejado las piernas y brazos, para comenzar a atarlo al tronco de un árbol, con una vista privilegiada. Intentó zafarse más de una vez, hasta que finalmente ocupé toda la cuerda en mantenerlo apegado. Asegurándome que no se saldría, y siempre con la imagen de mi muy humana Rosalie en la mente, me dirigí al primer montón de brazos, y prendí fuego. Royce gruñó, y yo me bufé una vez. Tomé entonces, las piernas y me dirigí al otro extremo de la vista periférica que tenía el vampiro desmembrado, para hacer lo mismo, hasta que las hogueras comenzaron a sacar su humo morado, junto con el aroma dulzón quemado.

Fui entonces hasta Royce, quien tenía una extraña mezcla de risa tétrica y sufrimiento. Intentó llenar mi cabeza de aquellas imágenes nuevamente, pero simplemente cerré mis ojos para verla solo a ella: Mi humana Rosalie.

El cerillo se prendió, entre los gritos y risas de mi ángel, mis recuerdos y los de él, juntos en mi cabeza, consumidos lentamente por el fuego que se propagó con facilidad en su cuerpo desmembrado. Las llamas se comportaban con rebeldía, alcanzándome a la poca distancia que había dejado, pero no me moví; no hasta que un par de pares de brazos me tomó con fuerza para inclinarme hacia atrás. Jasper se percató de la mordedura en mi brazo, y apoyó su mano en mi hombro de manera amistosa.

-Lo siento Emmett. –Bella rompió el silencio, acercándose a mí para rodear mi cuerpo con el suyo, tan pequeño en comparación. La dejé abrazarme pero no se lo devolví, y cuando finalizó, me fui a una roca a perderme en todos las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento. En cómo Rosalie me había ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo. En cómo ocurrieron los sucesos aquella fría noche. Los gritos, sollozos, lágrimas. El rostro de un ángel sin risas.

Era todo tan confuso, pero había terminado. Lo había finiquitado, de la peor y más violenta forma, canalizando la ira y la cólera guardada por décadas, cumpliendo la venganza que nunca llevé a cabo.

-Emmett –La voz del ángel me llamó, no en mi mente ésta vez.

No alcé mi cabeza para encontrarme con ella, como siempre, pues tenía que borrar aquel recuerdo reciente para poder verla a la cara sin largarme a gritar sollozos de dolor sin lágrimas.

-Emmett perdó—

-Gracias. –La interrumpí, sin alzar la voz en absoluto, si no con suma tranquilidad. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de poder levantarme de aquella roca y enfrentarme con sus ojos. Extrañé por un momento el azul violeta de la visión, pero el dorado me ofrecía eternidad y realidad. –Indirectamente me has hecho un favor enorme. Logré calmar mi ansia de venganza… -dirigí una rápida vista hacia las cenizas, rodeadas por mis tres hermanos – y de paso tuve un regalo inesperado.

Junté mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos para luego llevar la unión a su rostro fino y delicado, rozándolo con el mismo equivalente. Su expresión aún denotaba preocupación así que simplemente hice lo que mejor sabía hacer: Sonreír.

-Eras una hermosa…Realmente hermosa, humana. –Susurré sólo para nosotros, sin darle mayor explicación de cómo obtuve aquella información, y ella así lo prefirió también, asumiendo quizás algunas cosas. –Si te hubiera conocido así, seguramente me tendrías igual de bruto enamorado como ahora.

Logré, con éxito, una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, como aquella niña de mis visiones, que reía sin problemas, optimista ante la vida, sin recuerdos ni tormentos, sin pasado. Era mi Rosalie en su total humanidad; ochenta años después había retornado.

Esa tarde volvimos a casa, más humanos y unidos que nunca.

_Fin._

**NOTA AUTOR:**

POR FIN TERMINÉ! Un review para saber si les ha gustado…Siempre es bien recibido! Abrazo chics!

**NO OLVIDEN****AGREGARME AL FACEBOOK! (Entren a mi perfil de fanfiction para link).**

**Excepto:**_Esa persona que me agregó hace poco bajo el nombre de un Rp de Rosalie, y ella sabe muy bien quien es, y quien soy yo, así que señorita plagio, no me venga a agregar para seguir copiándome ideas, que ya bastante me copiaste cuando pertenecía al Role Player y LO SABES, por muy tonta que te hagas._


End file.
